Not His Time
by Baileys
Summary: One-shot. A little bit of introspection from Gibbs about his trust in Tony. Tag for S9 The Good Son. Spoilers for that, S8 Baltimore and S4 Friends and Lovers.


Summary: One-shot. A little bit of introspection from Gibbs about his trust in Tony. Tag for S9 The Good Son. Spoilers for that, S8 Baltimore and S4 Friends and Lovers.

….

Vance

"I was so close Gibbs, he was becoming a good man."

Gibbs

"It's not your fault, you didn't fail Leon. It's just time to let go."

Leaving Leon to digest the moment alone seemed like the kindest act. Gibbs didn't envy him at the best of times, this moment making the top of the list.

Watching DiNozzo cuff Michael and place him in the back of the car was kind of poignant and led him to thinking about how many times he'd come close to facing the same dilemma as Vance. From their first meeting in Baltimore Gibbs had seen something special in Anthony DiNozzo Jr. He'd requested the kid's personnel file from Pacci the minute he'd returned to DC. Kid being the operative word at the time. Tony had been young in mind as well as body. Though what shone through the extroverted personality was the relentless drive and determination to do his job, all with a smile on his face. There wasn't any one moment where Gibbs had thought to himself 'this kid is good'; he just knew it in his gut. And, despite his side of the case being closed Gibbs hadn't left Baltimore that night, instead he had remained in the shadows of DiNozzo's precinct, watching and waiting. When Tony had driven to his partner's home and accused him of being dirty Gibbs made his move. Another gut feeling making him think the kid needed someone to watch his back at that moment. Tony had been honest with him from the start and it didn't change when confronted with the dilemma of what to do about a fellow cop on the take. The hurt and lost look had Gibbs feeling sorry for him and he'd ended up driving Tony all the way to his favourite diner for coffee. It was there, while listening to Tony Yabba on about movies that started in dinners, how he hoped Gibbs didn't expect him to call him honey bunny and making several other jokes Gibbs still didn't understand to this day, that Gibbs knew they had a possible future together.

Of course they've had their share of bumps in the road, times when Gibbs thought maybe Tony wouldn't make it and Gibbs would have to cut his losses and walk away. Now over eleven years later they had far surpassed the moment Gibbs had secretly feared. Tony had proven himself again and again to be a man of substantial character. Juvenile characteristics and annoying habits aside he was, at the core, a good man.

Michael Thomas on the other hand proved not to be, despite Leon's efforts. Gibbs had been suspicious and more than a little concerned at Vance's behaviour up until the point he explained to Gibbs why 'the kid glove treatment.' After that, though his fears remained strong, he knew the motives where pure. Gibbs had been there himself after all, how many times had DiNozzo been accused of murder now?

What kept Gibbs from supporting Vance's trust of Michael however were the distinct differences between their respective charges. For DiNozzo, making him a good man meant some tough love, discipline and reassurance that no matter how he screwed up Gibbs would be there for him as long as he was honest. With his consistent support Gibbs has watched Tony grow up from flaky, insecure and unpredictable to semi-confident and dependable. Gibbs knows his young agent's insecurities will never leave him. The surprising shyness and sensitive nature that Tony hides so expertly will always be some of his more endearing traits and Gibbs never wants him to change who he is at heart.

Michael on the other hand, well, they started out on a lie and it didn't surprise Gibbs that they'd end on one. What did surprise Gibbs was how little remorse Michael had for his victim. He was sure it surprised Vance as well. Screwing up was one thing, asking the director of a federal agency to help you get away murder was something else.

Waiting outside Leon's home, Tony a solid presence next to him, he'd been worried that Vance might just do as asked. It was hard to believe someone you cared for could lie to you like that and then still try to manipulate you by using your love for them. Gibbs had stolen a look at Tony then and Tony had met his gaze. He'd wondered if it was obvious what he was thinking. If Tony understood why he wasn't just kicking the door down and arresting the perp like he would normally do on any other case. Since their talk in the corridor outside interrogation Tony had relaxed and slipped back into his normal routine of annoying the hell outta him with endless movie quotes and seemingly pointless conversation. At that moment though Tony was as silent as Gibbs was, face serious and ready to do the right thing no matter how painful that was for those involved. Gibbs had found a smile from somewhere and, not for the first time in his life, had all at once felt saddened and yet extremely happy.

A few years ago they had joined up with the local PD to stake out a nightclub in their search for a missing suspect. Things had not gone as planned, the suspect ended up dead, as did a young detective by the name of John Carson. Seeing Tony in that alley covered in Carson's blood, Gibbs' heart had skipped several beats. A man had died, but he wasn't going to feel guilty that his first thought was 'I'm glad it's not Tony'. Right now, getting into the car ready to take Michael to booking, he sympathised with Vance, but couldn't deny how happy he was that it wasn't him stood alone on the lawn having to say goodbye.

It HAD been him, many times before with many junior agents. One of whom had managed to atone and was back on his team. But it had never been DiNozzo. Michael had lied to Vance to save his own hid and was now asking for another chance? Gibbs knew he was the first person Tony would come running to in a crisis, like he did recently with Barratt in tow. And if, god forbid, it got to the point where it was too late to do anything but face the consequences of his actions Gibbs knew Tony would do it in a heartbeat. He'd never ask Gibbs to protect him from punishment where punishment was due.

Gibbs had Tony and Tony really was a good son. Vance had Michael. Things don't always work out the way we hope and sometimes all you can do in the end is let go. Driving back to the Navy yard, Tony yabbering on next to him, Gibbs found himself feeling profoundly grateful that he'd never have to do that.

…

A/N: I was struck by the parallels hinted at between the Tony/Gibbs and Michael/Vance relationship in last night's new episode here in the UK. What I found most intriguing was Gibbs' understanding attitude and that penultimate scene where Tony is escorting Michael to the car and Gibbs essentially telling Vance it's time to walk away. It felt like that line had a double meaning and I was like Noooo! Tony always needs you! Then after my mad fan girl moment I rewound the sky plus box and realised, actually, Gibbs is sympathising with Vance, he's glad he's never had to actually do it to Tony.

Oh and I LOVED Tony's pleased as punch smile when Gibbs told him he depended on him and his 'thoughts' lol. It was like Gibbs had set him up from the start, which now I think about it is probably what happened… hmmm more fanfic bunnies.

TTFN Baileys;)


End file.
